flipline_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith 'is the fourth user of the Wikia user 'Lilith-Dahlia. She obviously was the third top poster in the past and evil cursed in the past that causes to being totally obsessed with a character, forced to do that in the past Customer Race Game, made multiple accounts because Akari wasn't winning, doesn't take positives, and is so ironic. After the plagiarism incident, that curse was gone. A great powerpoint artist, currently making powerpoint requests. She got that name (Lilith) after a further research from other kinds of Bible. She is a perfect fans artist too. Ross Adriel Manuel 'is the original owner of this account until ''Dumb Akasha: Plagiarism Incident. As Adrielnoadriel '''Adrielnoadriel joined 3 days after Jaden left at January 14, 2012, 09:25:46 PM. Adrielnoadriel's first post is at the Customer Race Game. She made her own forum games called "Conquer the Customers" and "Customers' Fever Meters". She also made FCs, which some of them were became famous until .Adriel.'s time. and some of them were actually plagiarized without notice. She deleted her account when she advertised to vote up Akari and the forumers blamed her. As Adriel Adriel, 'Lilith's second account, registered at March 26, 2012, the same day Vinnie registered. ''more coming soon As .Adriel. soon As Lilith '''Lilith '''joined at May 21, 2012, 11:45:07 PM, as '''ewn. She ranked up Akari of all of the sudden until the Customer Race Game got locked due to the owner of that topic got lazy. Dumb Akasha: Plagiarism Incident She post fast of all of the sudden, and she changed into Nina. '''After she made another plagiarized FC, and the forumers blamed her. She abandoned all of the plagiarized FCs and now started new journeys and puts off Adriel off the place. She made a batch of FCs, and due to boredom, she made a new batch of FCs, including Lilly, Rose, Asteria, and some others. Second Annual Flipline Games Breakdown Lilith became very focusing about to win one of the participants of the game (Zina (NutellaCrepes' FC)). Lilith became very tactical about the poll, changing votes just in case and once misunderstand about the poll question. Until Zina lost the game, Lilith depressed and faked the heart attack. Later, she quoted KSS' post to stop, and she was stopped by KKE. The Greatest Idea: Julia Witherwood Due to boredom again, she finally thought a great idea. Now she made an FC named '''Julia Witherwood, and it got famous, receiving tributes from the users DokiDokiTsuna, D-Walker and KitKatExtreme. Now she changed her name into Julia due to boredom and got possessed for more days, and until she broke the curse, she changed back to Nina, '''and again, due to boredom, she changed her name into '''Lilith. Lilith's Worst Situation: Julia's Redesignment MooseRelated posted "if the contest is real, would Julia win? How would the customers react around demons!?" as of August 19, 2013, 11:10:57 AM (Cleveland Time), KitKatExtreme (or MintIceCream), papa_fan and Lilith talked about it, and MooseRelated posted a breakdown post, containing "Julia will definitely not acceptable in PNCT!". Lilith felt hurt all of a sudden; cried. This, is Lilith's breakdown. A mod named D-Walker added something, "Cut out all her demonic stuff and just make her a regular human like the rest." and "Like that, you can keep the original Julia but just put her away from an all-human contest.". This performs Lilith a triple breakdown and cries her a lot-- forcing to do a new concept. Plagiarism Incident, Dig Up: The Posting Penalty DoctorCheesecake found some impurities of Lilith's past. Now he posted at the Battle Royal topic. Now Lilith posted about the case, and DoctorCheesecake PMed Lilith. Lilith penalized 10 posts and 2 topics. Although the two (Adam and iHMF) weren't actually penalized. Gallery Avatar 4665.png|Penguin022's avatar made by Lilith. avatar.png|Current Avatar of Lilith-Dahlia and Lilith. I-tried-so-hard.gif|Expiration Date made this photo, in order to improve Lilith's avatar. Juliejasminae.jpg|Made by Lilith, for Huzio. Julia_firstappearance.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Lilith under first attempt. finished.png|Julia (FC Version), made by Lilith under third attempt. julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Lilith, after the worst breakdown. Nickito.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. PAPL.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. DON'TVISITTHISONEYET.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Abcd.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Lilith.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Adam.png|Made by Lilith; used as a button of the home page. Trivia *Unlike other users, Lilith admitted that she had bipolar disorder ''after proving to other members, and now guessed by D-Walker (by answering yes or no). *Past Names were '''ewn, Nina' and Julia. This user changed the most names legally (4), but abcd changed the most names before changing names by the user (not by the admin) is restricted. *Her past accounts were adrielnoadriel, Adriel and .Adriel. before the rule "One account per person" was made. *Likes demons and darkness. *Admits if she was possessed by a demon, she don't care about her life. *Her overall favorite character was Dahlia Hawthorne because Dahlia reminds Lilith's attitude the most. *Her favorite Flipline Character is Scarlett. *Revealed that she's very proud of her FC's demonic ways. Category:Forum Members Category:Well-Known Forumer Category:Fast poster Category:Food Critic Category:Article stubs Category:Well-Known Member Category:Fan Artists Category:Top 30 Poster Category:People who registered in 2012